


Klance HCs

by keithsboo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dry Humping, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Spit Kink, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), inexperienced keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithsboo/pseuds/keithsboo
Summary: A collection of klance porn hcs from tumblr.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	1. Spit Kink

Keith loves sloppy kisses. He loves when Lance opens his mouth just a little and flutters his tongue lightly and Keith salivates so much that it starts dribbling out the side of his mouth. Lance loves when Keith gets so excited he drools everywhere, and he knows just how to kiss him to make it happen. Lance cups the side of his neck and strokes his wet jaw with his thumb while he tongue fucks his mouth. 


	2. Piercing Kink

Lance got Keith a pair of dangly earrings for Christmas. The first time he wears them, Lance grabs him by the shoulders and gently guides him to the nearest wall. He crowds against Keith and kisses him. He slides both of his cold hands up Keith’s stomach under his shirt. Keith shivers. Lance plays with his pierced nipples, rubbing at them, flicking them until they're hard and sensitive. He can feel Lance’s bulge through their sweatpants, and Keith grinds against him. He ends up humping Lance’s thigh till’ he cums while Lance sucks on his tongue. 


	3. Keith’s Mouth

Lance absolutely loves Keith’s mouth. He loves when Keith pouts at him over the last bowl of fruity pebbles, bottom lip sticking out cutely. He loves how Keith smirks when he knows he's going to win this round of mario kart. He loves when Keith pecks him goodnight. He loves when Keith stretches those lips wide around Lance’s hard cock, eager little mouth drooling and salivating across Lance’s lap, moaning with every bob of his head.


	4. Swallowing

Lance loves fucking Keith until he's right on the edge, until Keith’s already come and tightened around him and he's throbbing, then pulling out and kneeling over Keith’s face. He jerks himself off and tells Keith to open his mouth. Keith suckles on the head while Lance strokes, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, wet sounds loud in the quiet bedroom. He finishes hard into Keith’s mouth, spurting onto his tongue, one hand resting on Keith’s throat to feel his adam’s apple bob as he swallows mouthful after mouthful of hot cum. 


	5. Facial

Lance doesn’t know why, but for a while Keith blew Lance every morning. They're both light sleepers, and so when Keith gets up, so does Lance. One morning, Keith kisses him pre coffee-breakfast-toothpaste, and Lance gets a little excited, he’ll admit. Keith usually barely looks at him before his morning routine, and suddenly he’s giving out full blown kisses? So anyway, Lance is excited and Keith notices and instead of grumpily exiting the premises in search of caffeine, he bends over and puts his mouth on Lance’s dick. 

And that continued for a while. Like, for over a week straight Lance would wake up and be met with the cutest face he's ever seen blinking up at him with the poutiest mouth, just fucking drooling for Lance’s dick. Okay, that might have been an exaggeration, but Keith was the instigator here! Lance didn’t even ask; Keith’d just turn off their alarm, peck Lance’s cheek, and lean over his lap for five minutes until Lance was relieved. For over a week. And now he's not. ...doing that. 

So Lance is horny out of his mind and Pavlov is in the kitchen instead of Lance’s pants, and now Lance is drooling at the smell of bacon, which is not turning him off, apparently. 

But Keith is so... Lance is just not going to ask him to suck him off. Thats a total douche move after this past week, and Lance loves Keith and doesn’t want to ask him to trade the taste of bacon for the taste of dick. 

Sigh... it is a sacrifice that must be made. Lance will just have to take care of business independently. 

And that’s how Keith finds him -minutes later -with his shorts kicked off and a hand around his cock. He's nice and worked up and sweaty and tensing with the build up. He’s replayed yesterday morning in his head at least ten times by now, Keith’s plump lips kissing the cum covered head of his cock, sucking out the last dribble of cum, and he's so close. 

“You want some... help with that?” Keith says. He sounds totally perplexed, like he doesn't understand what is happening, like he hasn't personally trained Lance to be horny at seven in the morning. 

“Mmmh, almost done, actually.” he pants. Arches his hips up and fucks his fist. He sees Keith shifting on his feet in his peripheral. “You’re invited to watch, though.” he grunts. He’s really close. Keith awkwardly standing in the doorway is just the slightest bit distracting, but not distracting enough, apparently, because he's seriously going to cum. 

And then Keith strides over and lays on the bed between Lance’s legs, smirking, and Lance seriously thinks Keith is about to blow him again when he says, “Come on my face?” and the fact that he asks and the way he widens his big dark doe eyes and leans forward and angles his face up and presents himself in front of Lance’s leaking dick has Lance throbbing and grabbing Keith’s hair and aiming. Then he cums, shoots all over Keith’s beautiful face, and tongue, when he opens up and sticks it out, and a little bit in his hair. He covers Keith’s face and tongue and when those are messy enough he guides his cock into Keith’s throat for him the swallow the rest of his load, holding him still as he jerks and moans.


	6. At One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Lance and desperate Keith after hours.

Keith lies back against Lance, half propped against a massive pile of decorative pillows. They’re in the coat room at a get together, on someone’s cousin’s bed. Everyone is asleep. The remaining coats were tossed on an arm chair in the corner. Keith is clutching Lance’s thighs, trying to keep his hands to himself instead of forcing Lance to actually touch him, god dammit. Lance is determined to tease, warm hands and long fingers tickling his inner thighs, getting closer and closer to where Keith wants him. Keith tries not to squirm... tries to be still for his dom. 

“You’re being good...” Lance says. His voice is warm. Low. Proud.

He palms at Keith’s thighs, thumbs digging in. Keith pants. Lance slides one hand up and rests it over his hard on. His hips twitch involuntarily.

Then Lance takes both hands away and Keith is going to punch him. 

“Don’t tease.” he pouts.

Lance pecks his cheek. “You’re so cute.” Lance slides his hands up Keith’s shirt and doesn’t even play with his nipples. 

Keith sighs, resigning himself to this not-getting-off-staying-turned-on torture for the rest of the foreseeable future. If this is a punishment, it’s a pretty tame one. Keith doesn’t even remember what he did- what rule he broke. He stops gripping at Lance and closes his eyes, relaxing. He hopes Lance gets bored soon and has Keith deep throat him, or something. The concentration it takes to stay still when Lance caresses his thighs, one of his sensitive spots, is draining. 

Suddenly Lance is removing his hands from Keith altogether. “Lean forward.” Keith’s mind races with all the possibilities of what Lance could want him to lean forward for, but before he can get too excited, he looks over his shoulder. Lance is undoing his own pants, opening up the front just so he has some breathing room. It frames his bulge nicely. “C’mere,” He loops his arms around Keith’s middle and hugs Keith back against him. 

He starts kissing and licking Keith’s ear, keeping it relatively tame and dry, not sloppy- which is what Keith wants. Then he unbuttons and unzips Keith’s pants. He does it carefully, like he's trying to touch Keith’s dick as little as possible, trying to give him nothing. He holds his breath while Lance’s hands hover above his undone pants, looking like they're about to touch him. 

And then they do: for real. One hand settles high on his thigh and the other cups and rubs his cock through his underwear. Keith moans. 

“Indoor voice, baby.” Lance hushes. Keith moans again. Quieter. 

They go on like this. Keith lays caged in, exposed only where his shirt rides up and his cock strains against his favorite briefs. Lance grips him and strokes him over the fabric. Keith is throbbing and making little pained noises and his legs bend at the knee, thighs splaying wide open. “You're so wet...” Lance says, speeding up his hand. He brings his unoccupied hand to Keith’s face. “Spit.” Keith obeys. He doesn’t want to be a brat, for once, and have this stop. 

Lance goes right for Keith’s nipples with his wet fingers. He spreads the spit around each of them, first, then focuses in on one side and rubs, pinches, flicks. He licks the shell of Keith’s ear and makes it sloppy, letting spit dribble out and slurping it back up. He jerks Keith off through his underwear and when Keith glances down he can see how wet the fabric is, shiny and soaked in spots, especially near the top, where he’s sure his dick is blurting out precum. “Mmh, mh, mh,-” 

“Gonna count down now, baby.” Lance says, sounding out of breath himself. He humps Keith’s lower back in little stilted thrusts. “Ten... nine... eight...” 

Keith moans. He’s not going to last to the end of this countdown. “...seven... six... five,” His toes curl and his balls draw up tight and he starts holding his breath in bursts. “four... three...”and he really really doesn't wanna come a second before he's allowed because last time Lance punished him for it and Keith didn’t get to come for a month and Keith hasn't come in a _month_ \- “ _two_...” Keith gasps and holds his breath and Lance pauses. Lance pauses. 

Keith’s thighs twitch farther apart, his face gets hot, he makes a fist and thumps it against the comforter. “ _Please_ -“ he begs because he can't hold off anymore Lance _knows_ that and _fuck_ Lance and then Lance says, “One.” directly into his ear and Keith comes. And comes and comes. 


	7. Two Bros Chillin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance recently started dating.

They crash as soon as they get in. Keith lays next to Lance. And Lance lays _behind_ Keith, pressed up against him. Keith’s eyelids droop. He can’t remember the last time he was tired at eight o’ clock. Lance shifts behind him. Keith senses a jittery feeling creep up on him. An anxiety about weather he’s really going to fall asleep or if it’s too early in the day. If he can’t fall asleep, he’ll get antsy, and he doesn’t want to wake Lance up. He doesn’t wanna lay there trapped under his arm, either, suffering with the weight of Lance around him, their body heat seeping through their clothes and doubling between them. Lance’s breath on his neck.  
He’s already starting to sweat, so he might as well get up now and do something productive with the afternoon. Or at least get rid of this heat, dammit. He could take a cold shower; nip this sweating thing in the bud. He plucks Lance’s arm from his waist and slips out. “Keith? What are you doing?” Lance sounds groggy. Keith can feel him sit up from where he’s paused at the edge of the bed.

Keith says the first thing that comes to mind, “Gonna go- bake.” and immediately regrets it.

Lance blinks at him. He says slowly, “You’re gonna go... bake?”

Keith winces. “Um... Yeah.” Lance stares at him, expressionless, and Keith stares back. Lance grins. 

“Aw, am I rubbing off on you? You cravin’ somethin’ sweet?” He looks so damn excited. As if Keith potentially developing a sweet tooth made his day.

“Is that supposed to be an innuendo?” Keith says, but his voice shakes. He didn’t expect Lance to believe him. He really doesn’t want to bake. All that measuring. Washing up afterwards. Washing up _during_. He shivers. The back of his neck feels sweaty. God, he needs a shower.

Lance drops the grin. “If you lay down it’s an offer.”

Damn is it hot in here. “Is the AC on?” Then he looks around the room, as if he’ll find the answer there when the only thermostat is in the kitchen. Lance grabs his hand. He smiles. His eyes are so big today; they take up his whole face.

“Keith, it’s March. The _heat’s_ still on.” Keith wonders what his own face looks like right now. Are his eyes that big? Is his own hair ruffled like that? Tousled from laying down? Is his shirt unbuttoned at the top, showing a peak of tan chest? are his broad shoulders bouncing up and down with laughter? Lance is chuckling that cute quiet chuckle, and when Keith looks up at him, he’s full on smirking. Keith flushes.

“What?” Keith huffs, after about an eternity of Lance not saying anything.

Lance raises his eyebrows. “What what?” Keith pulls his sleeve down over the hand _not_ held hostage, and wipes his neck.

“‘What’ as in why are you laughing at me?” On second thought, he strips his over shirt off altogether. Accept he can’t, because Lance still has his hand, and now Keith’s sitting with his shirt mostly off and gathered on one arm.

“Lance, let go. It’s hot.”

Lance grins. “It sure is.” He squeezes once, and lets go.

Keith whips the shirt across the room, aiming for Lance’s laundry basket. Lance’ll probably forget it’s there and wash it in with his laundry, and Keith’ll pick it up next time he’s here. He likes Lance’s laundry soap better, anyway, and it’s fun to trick Lance into doing things for him.

Lance’ll probably forget it’s there, if he knows it is in the first place, because he’s not looking at where Keith just threw his shirt. He’s looking at Keith. He’s looking at Keith’s body.

“I’m gonna shower.” Keith says, and turns.

“Wait.” Lance says. Keith turns back around. His heart is hammering in his chest. He’s pretty sure he’ll sweat through his undershirt if he doesn’t cool off. “Lay down.” Lance says, tilting his head, eyes hooded. And Keith lays down. For some fucking reason.

“Turn over.” Lance says, because Keith layed down on his back. And he does. He feels Lance settle behind him, but he’s not touching him as much as he was before. His arm is around Keith’s waist, but that’s really the only point of contact between them. It’s the opposite of what Keith expected. He thought Lance would be more... touchy. Or something. Because he was acting so intense, just now. Like he wasn’t expecting Lance to go right back to cradling him against his body, or whatever. Cuddling. He just thought he might, because he was being so intense. Or maybe Keith was the one being intense. He just felt... excited. To be close. Again. And he thought Lance was too. But Lance is stiff behind him. Maybe Lance thinks it’s hot too. Maybe Lance thinks Keith’s too sweaty to cuddle right now.

“Im not hot anymore.” Keith says, lying.

“You’re not?” Lance says, and his voice sounds weird.

“No.” He closes his eyes and wills away his flush. Lance doesn’t say anything.

Then he shifts forward, and his chest is against Keith’s back, and he’s hot. Like, temperature wise. And so is Keith’s face. They’re not touching as much as they were in the beginning, but it feels nice. Keith relaxes into it. He wonders if Lance is drifting off again. Keith is way too keyed up to sleep now, for sure. But he’d lay there with Lance if Lance wanted to sleep. He just needs to know so he can start doing his taxes in his head or something. Just, something to entertain himself.

“Hey are you-“ and then he stops.

“Mhmm?” Lance prompts him, right in Keith’s ear.

Lance put his hand on Keith’s hip. He rubs his thumb back and forth. It catches on the hem of Keith’s jeans.

“Are you-“ Keith’s voice cracks, and suddenly he realizes that he’s stupid hard. How long has _that_ been going on?

He clears his throat.

“Are you gonna sleep?” He’s breathing a little harder, and he prays Lance is too sleepy to notice. He begins to devise a plan to gtfo.

“Mmm maybe later. I’m busy right now.”

Keith pants. He never knew his ears were this sensitive. Or his hip. Or his everywhere.

“Busy?” He asks. His voice cracks again.

“You know it’s sixty eight degrees in here? I always keep it on sixty eight. I can be pretty warm blooded.” He says conversationally.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Then Lance puts his hand over Keith’s cock. Keith’s jaw drops open and his hips buck.

Keith blushes. “Sorry, sorry-“

“For what?” Lance is genuinely curious but Keith can’t bring himself to explain what he's sorry for. Lance probably doesn’t expect an answer, anyway, ‘cause he’s rubbing at the front of Keith’s pants pretty hard now, cupping the shape of him.

“Keith, for what?”

Keith clutches at the blankets they’re laying on top of, breathing hard through his nose.

Keith’s jerked off a reasonable amount in his lifetime. He’s always been a quiet guy. He was thankful of that when people were home, or freshman year, when he primarily took care of things in the dorm showers.

But for some reason, he starts making these noises like he can’t control them; like they’re punched out of him. He gasps in pleasure. Lance withdraws his hand.

And the thing is, Keith doesn’t even think about it when he grabs Lance’s hand and puts it right back where it was. He has probably one active brain cell right now and it’s dedicated to cataloguing every puff of air as it lands on his ear, and memorizing the vibrations of Lance’s chest against his back as he says something. So he doesn’t really think about it when he grabs Lance’s hand and puts it on his junk, or about how bad of an idea that could be.

But Lance just sounds a little peeved instead of, like, violated. Keith jerks his hand away and tries to focus on what Lance is _actually saying_ to him right now.

“Baby, what are you sorry for?” Lance says. And what?

Keith twists to look at Lance. “What?” He breathes.

Lance narrows his eyes. “Need me to repeat myself?”

Keith blinks. “No, just. When did I say I was sorry?” Then it hits him, and he cuts off whatever Lance was about to say. “Oh, I was just-“ he blushes, “ I was just saying that. It was embarrassing. Like, that I couldn’t-“ Lance’s brows furrow, trying to make sense of Keith’s stumbling. “I was just too eager, is all...” He settles on.

Lance narrows his eyes again, and Keith’s heart speeds up. Then he smiles, and Keith is relieved. He sighs. God, today is long.

Lance bodily turns him over again, and Keith lets him. Lets him press himself up against Keith from torso to thighs, this time. Keith can feel that Lance is hard too. Lance unbuttons Keith’s jeans. He’s so hard, fuck. Eager eager eager. It doesn’t matter, because Lance is rubbing him again, not bothered in the slightest by how wet the front of his boxers are. He thumbs at the head through the fabric and Keith makes a sound like it hurts.

Lance kisses his ear. This is the first time Lance kissed him today. Keith twists around again and Lance immediately pushes him back around.

“No-“ Keith twists back around and grabs Lance’s shoulder, annoyed. He leans in and kisses him. Just once. Lance’s eyebrows shoot up, like he’s surprised Keith wanted to kiss him, which is stupid. He wants to kiss Lance all the time. He leans back in and opens Lance’s mouth with his tongue. Lance participates this time, for a minute, and when they part there’s a string of drool connecting them. Keith watches it break when Lance smiles. He smiles all the time lately. Keith turns over on his own this time, and places Lance’s hand on his hip, suggesting.

Lance cuddles in. He actually grinds his bulge against Keith’s backside. Then he practically _makes out_ with Keith’s ear, and touches him again. The gross slurping noises so loud and close somehow don’t turn him off at all. In fact they get him harder, and he’s back to making quiet noises and panting and leaking in his pants. He reaches back and grips Lance’s thigh, and Lance humps him again.

“I like it when you’re eager.” Lance slips his hand into Keith’s boxers and grips him properly and Keith probably blacks out.

“Oh,” he whimpers, but not like a realization “ohhhhh.” More like an “oh my god your hand is on my dick and I’m about two seconds from coming” type of oh.

Lance nibbles on the space behind his ear and sucks the skin into his mouth. He swipes his thumb across the head of Keith’s dick. He smears precum around and around the slit until it’s borderline too much. So much so that Keith’s hips actually twitch backwards. Lance squirms his other arm under Keith’s waist. He sticks that hand down Keith’s pants too and starts rolling Keith’s balls in his hand. Keith spreads his thighs apart as much as the denim will allow. “Hah-“ Lance stops torturing the head and jerks Keith off properly, still slurping away. Keith’s hips arch forward and he grips the sheets so tight they might rip.

“Keith. I want you to come.”

He throws his head back. His toes curl. His thighs twitch. “Mmh, mmh-“ Lance chastely kisses the shell of his ear and says quietly, “baby,” and Keith comes so hard it hurts. He scrapes at Lance’s thigh and probably makes all kinds of embarrassing pained noises but he doesn’t _care_ about anything other than how hard his dick is twitching and spurting in his pants and how sweet Lance’s voice and face and everything is and how fucking hot it is. His thighs snap shut like they’re trying to keep Lance’s hands right where they are, and he milks it for as long as he possibly can. “Oh,” he pants. “Fuuuuuck.” He sighs.

Lance pulls his hands out and gently repositions Keith in his boxers. He reaches over and grabs tissues. “That was good, huh?”

Keith catches his breath. “We need to do that, like, every day. From now on... forever.” Lance laughs.

“I thought you might say that. Aren’t you glad you didn’t need a shower? ... or to bake?” He grins. Keith kicks him in the shin.

“Shut up.”

“No, no. We have to bake together, now that you’re so into it.”

“I’m into something.” Keith says.

He really does start to fall asleep now. He worked his energy off writhing around and coming his brains out, and the only thing that would make this more comfortable is if his pants weren’t so sticky and disgusting. And if Lance were spooning him. “Hey, lay down with me.” He swats behind himself, looking for Lance. Lance doesn’t come back and Keith is annoyed. He narrows his eyes. “You’re the one who coerced _me_ into cuddling,” and then he stops talking because he sat up to face Lance and can now see the bulge in his pants and how he’s flushed and wanting. Somehow Keith forgot there were two participants in this endeavor and he didn’t just have an out of body experience with a higher power. Lance is still hard. And grinning.

“Coercion, huh? That’s what that was?” Lance is goading him into bantering, but Keith is busy planning how to touch him back. “I was under the impression it was _mutual-_ ” He decides ‘just going for it’ is his best option.

“Let me-“ Keith clumsily unzips Lance’s pants.

“Dude, don’t worry about it.” Lance says. “Just let me... just let me...” Instead of elaborating, he takes Keith’s hands and places one on each of his hips. He unbuttons and unzips his own pants, slowly, looking at Keith to protest, or for permission, biting his lip, and slides his hand in there. Keith just watches and wonders why Lance is touching himself instead of letting Keith do it. Instead of wanting Keith to do it. Like what the fuck.

Before he gets too insecure, Keith notices where Lance’s eyes are. They trace down Keith’s whole body, starting with just near his ear, where he’s sore, all the way down to his crotch. Lance’s eyes linger here, where his jeans are undone and askew and framing his disgusting soaked boxers. But Lance doesn’t seem to think it’s disgusting. Not at all.

“Fuuuuck. Yes.” He throws his head back. Keith bites his lip and squeezes Lance’s hips. He feels just a little awkward not doing anything and just being... porn, essentially, for Lance, but he’s also flattered by it. That this is enough. And then he remembers something he _could_ do for Lance. Something Lance did for him. “Lance, baby.” Lance’s eyes snap down to him so fast. Keith’s never called him baby. To be fair, neither has Lance, until tonight. Lance’s hand is moving fast over himself, and Keith has his full attention when he says, hesitantly, “Come for me.”

Lance moans and his hand speeds up and he throws his head back again and then he’s groaning and curling over himself and Keith can tell that he’s coming. He rubs at Lance’s hips and thighs and just is there while it happens. And it’s nice. Making someone else feel good. It’s enough.

Lance says, “Huuuuh.” when he’s done and flops down sideways onto the bed, hand still in his pants. Keith laughs.

“Time to sleep?”

Lance sighs. “Time to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a new bottom Keith blog (primarily) over on tumblr. Go check it out if that’s your cup of tea. Bc of tumblrs nsfw ban there’s no way anyone’s gonna find my stuff unless it’s through another platform, so here I am (jazz hands). I will post longer, actual fics with plot and shit soon on here, but my main platform will b tumblr. Blog is keithsboo.tumblr.com   
> I’d link y’all but ao3 is currently betraying me so. Have a horny day in quarantine :))).


End file.
